1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a cable connector and a wiring assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional cable connector, an insulating body 1a and a cable 3a are connected via a wiring assembly 2a, so that respective cable-baring portions 300a on the distal end of each cable core 30a of the cable 3a can be arranged orderly at corresponding positions of the insulating body 1a. In this way, a soldering process or electrical connection can be performed easily. Further, the same cable core 30a comprises two transmission lines 31, 32a and a ground line 33a that are covered by an insulating layer respectively. The wiring assembly 2a is provided with a plurality of troughs 20a for allowing the two transmission lines 31a, 32a and the ground line 33a of each cable core 30a to be disposed therein. Thus, the short circuit caused by the possible contact of the cable-baring portions 300a can be prevented.
However, in such a wiring assembly 2a of the cable connector, the trough 20a is not provided with any distinguishable or recognizable shape or indicator. As a result, when an operator intends to insert the cable-baring portions 300a at the distal end of each cable core 300a of the cable 3a into the troughs, the operator may make mistake because he/she get confused by a great amount of cable-baring portions 300a. Thus, the operator may insert the respective cable-baring portions 300a into wrong troughs 20a easily, which makes the wiring procedure difficult and incorrect.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems, the present Inventor proposes a reasonable and novel structure based on his delicate researches and expert experiments.